1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of antennae for communication, and in particular relates to an integrated antenna design for portable wireless communication devices, which has the built-in capability of increasing the number of users and expanding data transmission by creating new dimensions in coding. Antenna configurations are made compact by specially developed materials of high dielectric constants for this purpose.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the wireless world expands and portable communication devices such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), wireless e-mail devices, etc. become increasingly popular, the industry's focus is toward more efficient ways to add users to the saturated frequency spectrum. Many techniques have been developed to increase cellular capacity by separating signals in frequency and time domain.
Modulation schemes transfer data onto a carrier frequency where it is transmitted to a user who then must demodulate the received signal to acquire the data. The popular spread spectrum modulation ensures a secure form of data transfer with systems such as CDMA, Frequency-Hop MPSK, QPSK, etc. . . . .
Current forms of modulation are independent of the type of antenna used. Furthermore, most cell phone antennas are comprised of a simple monopole, which is linearly polarized in the vertical direction. Of the modulation schemes used in cell phone technology today, none incorporate the use of antenna polarization as a parameter in data transfer coding. The present invention advances the concept of two orthogonal antennae in a portable communication device to achieve a new dimension of coding.